Fears and Truths
by Tiana-P
Summary: What are you scared of?" One small question, one big truth-fest. D/L humor and fluff.


My third CI:NY oneshot… what's up with me

**My third CI:NY oneshot… what's up with me?! D/L has stolen my heart… and muse!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy…**

**Tiana XOXO**

"What are you scared of?" Lindsay asked suddenly. Danny's head shot up from the dress he was examining. They were in the lab, one on either side of the light table.

"'Scuse me, what?" he replied, not sure whether he had heard her correctly. They had been in there for the part hour and this was the first time that she had spoken, though her eyes and attention was still on the shower curtains from the victim's bathroom.

"What are you scared off? It's an easy question." Lindsay repeated, still not looking up.

"Uh-huh. And where did this question come from exactly?"

"Sid said that the vic had an adrenaline rush moments before she died. We found a tarantula in the shower. Maybe she was arachnophobia, you know?" she explained, almost distractedly.

"Or maybe it was the fight or flight response cos she was just about to be murdered. I think that would give you an adrenaline rush, don't you?" he counters. Lindsey looked up at him finally to give him a sarcastic glare, with an eyebrow raised. He smirked in response.

"You haven't answered my question." She remained.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Danny offered. Seeing her shake her head, a slight smile curving her mouth too, Danny went back to his work.

"I get scared when you say 'I have an idea with that smirk of yours. Somehow, it's never as innocent as it should be." Lindsay gave in after 5 minutes. She couldn't stand the quietness any longer.

"My, my Montana. That smarts a little." Danny said in fake hurt. He knew she was teasing. It's what they loved to do. It worked for them.

Lindsay stood up straight and smirked at him, giving him a wink to let him know that she was enjoying herself.

"Oh, yeah? Well I get 'scared' when you ask for a favour."

"What?" Lindsay's eyebrows shot up. "How?!"

"Cos I can't say no." Lindsay smiled at his confession.

"Fine, if you're so scared of that, then next time I'll ask someone _else_. I mean, I'm sure Flack or _Adam_ wouldn't mind carrying me across a rooftop. Of course, with drinks as a li'l 'thank you' afterwards…" she smirked at the end. Danny narrowed his eyes before sighing and raising his hands in mock surrender.

"Alrigh' alrigh', you don't scare me _that_ much." A small smile played on his lips now.

"But I scare you a bit?" She asked, head tipping to one side.

"Hell yeah! When you go traipsing around this city with ya gun and all…" he shook his head now and went back to examining the dress. Before he did though, he let her see the small smile on his face to show that he wasn't going all serious on her.

Lindsay contemplated his answer for a minute before getting back to the shower curtains. They fell into a comfortable silence. It seemed like that was all they did at work. Banter and work, or silence and work.

Coming to the end of her thorough inspection, she found a hair from the spider on the curtain, bringing her back to the question.

"Snakes." Lindsay randomly said.

"Hmm?" Danny asked, not knowing what that was the answer to. She was still focusing on her evidence so a part of him was confused. "Where did snakes come from?"

"I'm scared of snakes." She admitted, now looking at him. He could see that she was serious.

"Was this before or after the incident?"

Lindsay shrugged. "After, I guess. Snakes in Montana didn't really bother me."

"Ok…" he trailed off. "What about before that?"

"Before the incident?" Danny nodded. "I dunno. What about you?"

"I told you. You scare me." Danny smirked once again.

"Danny. C'mon seriously." She commanded. Danny shrugged.

"Seriously? I dunno. Nothing, I guess." Lindsay laughed at the ease that he said it. "What?" He asked her, slightly offended and confused as to why she was finding it funny.

"'Nothing'? C'mon, Danny, even you're not _that_ egotistical. Though, I gotta admit-"

"You can stop right there, Miss Monroe." Lindsay smiled at his words. "Look, all I'm saying is that I grew up here, alright? Snakes, spider, hell even wolves and tigers. I've faced 'em all and a lot more. You grow up like that, you don't fear nothing." He paused. "Well, except for maybe country girls."

"Ok, fine. I get it. But there must be something. Everyone has fears." Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck before flipping the dress he was examining over. Unfortunately for him, Lindsay saw. She knew he was lying.

"You're lying." She confronted, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"No…about what?"

"About being scared of something."

"You really wanna know, Montana?"

"No, Danny. I've just been hassling you fir the past hour for the fun of it."

"No need for the sarcasm. Just remember that you pushed me for this, ok?"

Lindsay raised an eyebrow as she watched him take his gloves off and round the table to come stand next to her. "Ok, fine. What are you scared off?"

_Losing you,_ is what Danny thought, but he wasn't one to show his emotions so easily, especially at work. So he did the only thing he could, he teased.

But he didn't lie.

"Your cooking."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Tiana XOXO**


End file.
